To determine whether the initial use of two nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors plus the protease inhibitor agent nelfinavir (NFV), followed by two different NRTIs plus the non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitor efavirenz (EFZ) is superior in providing suppression of viral load compared to the initial use of two NRTIs plus EFZ followed by two different NRTIs plus NFV.